igwfandomcom-20200214-history
The Void
This mysterious subspace anomaly in the Umbra Quadrant is a source of both entropy and worship to the So'Toth race. The details of the interior of the anomaly are unknown to all but the So’Toth. The subspace disturbance has no accurate definition and most readings of its energy find it a source of pure entropy. How the So’Toth harness or commune with this energy is unknown. The So'Toth pilot the Entropy dreadnought ships into the Void to ensure the safety of the knowledge gleaned within, these are known to be the only ships in the galaxy currently strong enough to resist its influence. The energy, power, and influence as well as the anomaly itself appear to be in a constant expansion. It is believed that The Cetus had quite possibly been lost to The Void during the Great Divide, as the Terrans looked for a new home. In several accounts of the Wayfarer's Collective, it is described that the two ships (The Cetus and The Aquarius), had detected and encountered a strange deep space anomaly. Captain Kojiro Vance's readings indicated that this strange anomaly possessed the traits of some kind of mysterious super wormhole. The closer the two ships drew to the anomaly, the more and more they began to pick up anomalous signals, quite possibly of a very faint subspace communication, which appeared to be emanating from the anomaly. These signals appeared to have been coming from intelligent life, and it's language appeared to have soothing and pleasing qualities, as described in the reports. After days of debates, both of the Terran-inhabited vessels went their separate ways, and Captain Vance lead The Cetus straight into The Void, never to be seen again, while The Aquarius pushed forward, eventually finding a habitable planet, naming it Aquarius Eleven, in honor of their lost fleets. So went the Great Divide. All those who were on the Cetus are believed to be dead. The Terrans of Aquarius Eleven then went on to join the Intergalactic Alliance. It was one-thousand years after this entire incident that the So'Toth species mysteriously appeared and joined the Sovereignty. Notable Information * One of the newest members of the So'Toth species, Krell Peck, became paranoid and unstable after being exposed to The Void. Being saved from his doomed homeworld, he was taken in by the So'Toth, and by embracing The Void, slowly mutated into one of their kind, he also lost large portions of his memory in the process. * Ahab Averus of the Tyrannar Empire once began to study the mysterious anomaly for possible tactical uses for it. After having an encounter with the So'Toth, he was lured into The Void by one of their retreating ships. He was presumed dead until his miraculous return, only to find that over half of his crew were either dead or missing. His arm was also missing, however, Ahab himself is not certain how he lost it, or if the So'Toth had experimented on him or any of his crew members. * Novus Ordo of the Imperium, mentions that "Compared to the other denizens of The Void, the So'Toth are quite attractive." Hinting that, besides the So'Toth, other entities reside within it. * J'Thock is a living example that The Void is able to grant those who embrace it extended or near-immortal life. Category:Gameplay